Who's Nightmare is it Anyway?
by we-are-your-brain-on-drugs
Summary: Freddy Krueger on Who's Line? Of course that'll be hilarious. It's right here you know, hiding beneath this page, and Chapter 2 will be up soon. COWRITTEN by AMANDA AND NADIA


Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway?" started Drew Carey, introducing the show, "The show where the stuffs made up, and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are about as useless as sleep aid when your on a Freddy Krueger movie… it never saves you. Speaking of Freddy, we've got a special treat, Krueger is here himself!"

Everyone in the audience cheers happily, especially two girls sitting in the front row. One is about 5'2, has on an 'I LUV KRUEGER' Shirt, and ripped jeans. She has short brown hair and green eyes, and looks about 16. The other is about 5'2 as well, and is wearing a Freddy shirt that says 'Hug Me Baby' that she found on Ebay. She has short brown hair as well and brown eyes. She looks about 15 and is wearing cut off jeans.

Freddy is sitting in a chair, "Wanna play little piggies?"

"Uh… yeah… and, Ryan Stiles!" Drew stammers

Ryan looks around, waves and looks down at his feet, where his shoes have disappeared, "Drew… where are my shoes?"

Freddy whistles and props his feet up. They are incased in Ryan's blue shoes...

The two girls in the audience fall over laughing.

Drew looks back at them, shrugs, and continues with his intro, "And Colin Mockery!"

Colin is too busy looking at the blue footed Krueger to notice Drew.

Drew doesn't know what to think, "Okayyy… and last, Wayne Brady!"

Wayne grins and winks at the camera.

"Okay," says Drew, "our first game is scenes from a hat… It's for all of you. You know the rules, I pull a scene out of this hat," he waves around Freddy's fedora, "and then you guys act them out… and… go… First scene is… Things you wouldn't see on a dating commercial.

Wayne steps out, "Hey, my name is Jamie, and," he grins happily, "I'm really a 500 pound man who wants to molest you! Please call 1-800-we-are-perverts!" He then steps back in.

Freddy steps out and looks out at everyone, doing the Freddy pose, sticking his claws out… missing his Fedora, and wearing Ryan's blue shoes, "You wouldn't see this, would ya?" He wiggles his feet and the two girls once again fall out of their chairs.

Then Drew sounds the buzzer.

Drew looks at the girls, "okay things you wouldn't say on the first date…"

Colin steps out, "Well, when I turned eighteen, I realized that the bumps weren't going to leave," then he stepped back in.

Wayne goes after him, "…and then I realized that I was really a white girl trapped in a black mans body…and I want you," he makes a smoochie face as he walks back in.

Ryan walks out there and faces the audience, "Yeah, I've always wanted to go to college. That's why I've been selling organs on the black market to pay my way in," he then smiles sweetly, "you should try some punch, it's to die for!" He steps back in while the two girls are rolling with laughter.

Freddy walks out there, his sly grin upon his face, "My name is Freddy Krueger and I'm a child murderer. I've currently been spending my time haunting people's nightmares, and I'm only with you to get access to all of your friends, before I kill you… so… how does next Saturday sound?" He walks back in as all the men look at the two girls that are laughing hysterically.

Again, the annoying buzzer sounds.

Drew calls out the next scene and it is movies that never made it and he tells them to go.

Wayne steps out and says, "Rocky 78… Rocky Wobbles Back!"

"How the Grinch Stole Easter!" Colin stated when he stepped out.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street 9, counting all the movies, including Freddy vs. Jason, The Killer Fedora…" remarked Freddy as he walked out.

The girls in audience literally shriek at this, and everyone looks at them. They quiet down

still giggling happily.

Then the buzzer sounds again.

Drew says the last one is bad pick up lines.

Colin goes first, "You know, you have to have to most perfect pimples I've ever seen!"

Ryan grins as he steps out, "You have a kidney, right?"

Freddy steps out and holds up his claws threateningly, "Either you date me, or I slice you, and if that doesn't kill you, my new shoes will!" He then points to blue shoes, and looks expectantly at the two girls, who, amazingly keep a straight face as he walks back.

Drew buzzes the buzzer multiple times to indicate they are starting a new round.

Drew finally said, "A thousand points to each of you. Plant them, and you'll grow happy point trees that will give you millions of points some day!"

When no one laughs or says anything he starts again, "Okay… our next game is props… Wayne and Freddy, these are your props," he hands them to large, long tubes, "and Colin and Ryan, these are your props," he hands them two pointy cones, "okay… go!"

Freddy looks at Drew, then at his props and he starts to cackle hysterically.

A monotone voice starts to talk, "Due to the explicit content of this particular game, we are not allowed to air it. If you want to know, I suggest that you ask the two females out in the audience… after they get back from the hospital, due to cracked ribs from laughing, they will probably be pleased to tell you. If you would like to continue watching the show, please stay tuned…"

The screen suddenly flickers back on, and it shows Freddy's very pleased face, and Drew hastily putting the props away, while the two girls are rolling in the floor with laughter.

"A million points to Mr. Krueger for making us edit out a full ten minutes of our show… bravo!" Drew says, cheerfully.

Everyone cheers, while Freddy still grins and is pleased with himself… in the other room, the sensors are busy destroying the foul props… (You need to use your imagination people! Freddy is a bad man, and they were kind of cylinders… oh fine then, pretend you don't know, I know you all have nasty minds, and even if I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, you all are now (happy grin) )


End file.
